Myouri Unzen
| image = | aliases = Monster Child | age = 10 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | family = Myouga Unzen (Older Sister) | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | category = Abnormal | affiliation = Enforcers Thirteen Party Loser Team | position = Head Enforcer | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 15 }} Myouri Unzen (雲仙 冥利, Unzen Myouri) is the leader of the Enforcers. He is a junior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Monster Child. He is the younger brother of Myouga Unzen. Personality Unzen considers the Enforcers the opposite of the Student Council, and by extension, himself the opposite of Medaka Kurokami. As Medaka believes everyone is good inside, Unzen believes everyone is naturally evil. Despite this, he looks after his underclassmen, and holds a great deal of pride as an Enforcer. Even with his young age and immaturity, he appears to be quite lecherous and have a fetish for big-breasted women, remarking on Medaka's large breasts upon their first meeting, and constantly nestling his head between Yobuko's breasts for comfort. Despite the difference in their ages, he appears to be in a relationship with Yobuko. Appearance Unzen has short, messy, snow white hair, and wears the uniform of the Enforcers. Plot Clash With The Enforcers Arc In the Enforcers’ office, Yobuko reports to Unzen about Harigane Onigase's two successive failures. Though she suggests they punish her, Unzen tells her to let it go, and asks after Medaka Kurokami. Yoboku goes on to describe Medaka as a saint, and note that her suggestion box is extremely popular. Unzen agrees that he has heard that much himself, but insists that she is still their biggest problem. Punching a hole through his PSP with his finger, he goes on to state that mercy and truth are like oil and water. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 15, pages 18-19 The next day, Yobuko asks Onigase to give Myouri his towel that he forgot. Myouri is at the Orchestra practice room telling the members that they have been too loud and now Myouri will have to take steps to "remediate" the problem. The Orchestra president, underestimating Myouri, attempts to sweet talk him into letting them off the hook and tries to give him candy. Myouri twists the president's arm because he treated him like a child and also because they tried to bribe him, the Head Enforcer Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, pages 5 . He then states that their execution is final and he will massacre all of them. Onigase, along with Medaka and Shiranui, shortly after finds Unzen in the middle of the 3rd Music room, surrounded by bloodly, injuried bodies Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, pages 10-11 Unzen wipes his face, and talks about Medaka's breast first. He then justifies his attacking of the Orchestra club because he believes that people are fundamentally deprived Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, pages 17 . He addresses Shiranui to stop spreading rumors and suddenly attacks Medaka; hitting her straight on the head. Onigase is shocked as she did not see the weapon he used. Medaka says that she did not dodge because there was no reason to attack her and Unzen hit her again, threatening to stuff her inside a box if she says it again. Of course, Medaka says this again and Unzen grins to how beastly Medaka is showing herself. While Medaka is on the side of planting flowers, Unzen is on the side of sharpening fangs and so Unzen, believing this as fate, explains that he sent three assassins to deal with Zenkichi, Akune, and Kikaijima Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, pages 18 . When Medaka attempts to leave, Unzen tries to stop her by attacking her. Medaka ,of course, escapes and runs to rescue her friends. When he starts to run after her, Shiranui blocks the door, saying that she can't let him escape. Because she (apparently) did not break any rules, Unzen could not touch her, so he decided to wait in the room, watching the situation like a movie Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, pages 5 . Later on, he recieves a call from Yubuko that Medaka not only stop the three assassins, but also dealed with the Enforcer reinforcements in a flash. Unzen, disgusted with Medaka's kindness and how she saved everyone, including Enforcers, breaks his phone and blows a hole in the Music Room's wall. Seeing that he was the only one capable of waging war against Medaka, Unzen asks Onigase to have all Enforcers leave school immidiately Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 9 . In the midst of Medaka's demonstration of Unzen's revealed weapon, the superball, Unzen claps and commends her for discovering the weapon and copying it so quickly. He secretly locks the door and surrenders all his superballs onto the floor, saying that they were mere toys after discovery Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 12 . Kikaijima, uninterested and oblivious, asks who the mischevious kid was. Unzen walks up to Medaka with open arms and says that they should all get along, as both of them are beasts. He knew from the moment she came that they were identical and now they are two sides of a coin. Unzen praises how Medaka sees everyone as good people but that is unfair; if she likes humans then she must like all the bad things about humans as well. If she doesn't like it all, she doesn't like humans totally. Unzen states that he never though Justice was greater than evil and all he's doing is tying people to the rules Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 16 . Unzen concludes that since he hate the bad side of humans, he also hates the good side as well. Unzen turns around and locks the windows as well, and Medaka suddenly yells to the student council to get down; the balls were actually filled with gunpowder. After Unzen reveals his Smart Bomb; Cinderellas he pulls out a ridiculous amount of matches in each hand. As Akune and Kikaijima asks Unzen to stop with his childish acts, Unzen smiles wickedly and says you can't tell what kids are thinking these days. Unzen asks Medaka what will she do and while Medeka is in the middle of asking him to stop, he laughs and says "Too Late Fool! Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 20 " Flask Plan Arc Minus 13 Arc Equipment Unzen uses a variety of weapons to get the job done as an Enforcer. Super Ball: Unzen's main weapon. A super ball with extreme power, it's ricochet is fast and dangerous. It can bounce off surfaces and is tough enough that it pierce through wood and metal. Smart Bomb Cinderella: Unzen is more skilled with these balls then his super balls. A ball that looks like a regular super ball, it is actually filled with gunpowder to explode when ignited, using matches. It's powerful enough to blow through a wall. Ball of String: Unzen's final weapon and his last resort. Balls of string made of Ariadon, the wires can hold up to five tons per string. After one use it can't be used again. Abilities Abnormality Unzen's Abnormality may be the ability to calculate at speeds comparable to a super computer, given that he is able to calculate the trajectories of his bouncy balls perfectly. Trivia *Myouri Unzen was voted the eighth most popular character in the series in the popularity poll with 271 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Abnormal